religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Getal van het Beest
]] Het getal van het Beest, ook wel aangeduid als het teken van het Beest, is een in Openbaringen 13 vers 18 (Nieuwe Testament, Christelijke Bijbel) genoemd getal dat op de Antichrist zou duiden. In Openbaringen wordt verteld dat Johannes in een visioen het Beest uit de zee en het Beest uit de aarde ziet. Over de laatste staat in Openbaringen: :"Hier komt het aan op wijsheid. Laat ieder die inzicht heeft het getal van het Beest ontcijferen; er wordt een mens mee aangeduid. Het getal is zeshonderdzesenzestig". In de hedendaagse vertalingen is dat getal dus 666, maar in een aantal oude bronnen worden ook 616 en 665 genoemd. Romeinse cijfers Er zijn veel pogingen gedaan om dit getal te verklaren. Zo slaagde men er op veel wijzen in het getal 666 te bereiken door de getalwaarden van de letters van iemands naam op te tellen, waaruit dan zou blijken dat die persoon de Antichrist was. In Romeinse cijfers wordt het getal 666 gevormd door alle mogelijke cijfers uitgezonderd de M (1000), achter elkaar te plaatsen van hoog naar laag, dus DCLXVI (D = 500, C = 100, L = 50, X = 10, V = 5, I = 1). Indien juist deze letters in iemands naam voorkomen, kan dat als aanwijzing worden beschouwd. Veel van deze wiskundige kunstjes werden afgedaan als complottheorieën. Enkele voorbeelden: Nero Door de Romeinse gewoonte om cijfers met letters weer te geven wordt vaak gedacht dat het nummer 666 een afkorting is van de Romeinse keizer Nero. Nero was berucht door zijn vervolgingen van de christenen. Neronkesar, Grieks voor Keizer Nero in het hebreeuws opgeschreven vormt in Romeinse cijfers 666. (zie figuur) Domitianus Ook de Romeinse keizer Domitianus wordt genoemd. Het getal 666, in Romeinse cijfers DCLXVI, zou een afkorting zijn van Domitianus Caesar Legatos Xti Violenter Interfecit, of Keizer Domitianus doodde gewelddadig de volgelingen van Christus. Ook Domitianus was een beruchte christenvervolger. Andere theorieën Bekend was ook vicarius filii dei (de Latijnse benaming voor de plaatsvervanger van de zoon van God, Jezus Christus: de Paus). Anderen menen dat de streepjescode het merkteken van het Beest verbergt. controversiele theorie Zo ook kun je van de drie abrahamistiche religies een kubus-symbool nemen, De Islamitiche-Ka'ba het christus-kruis als in de kleuterklas geleerd, en ook de david-ster kun je vouwen tot een kubus. Deze laatste heeft dan wel het zogenaamde inzicht nodig, maar uiteindelijk heb je 666 gedobbeld. http://img118.imageshack.us/img118/6369/plate77lostbookofnostrasd3.jpg--Gerardgeert 28 apr 2010 18:58 (CEST) 6 juni 2006 Op 6 juni 2006 (6-6-6) gingen sommige christenen in gebed om het kwaad af te wenden op die dag. Op die dag ging ook de speelfilm The Omen 666 in première over de geboorte van de Antichrist op 6 juni 2006. Het getal 6 ]] Het getal zes wordt in verband gebracht met Jehovah’s vijanden. Een Filistijn van de Refaïeten was van „ongewone afmetingen”, en zijn „vingers en tenen waren zes in getal” (1 Kronieken 20:6). Koning Nebukadnezar richtte een gouden beeld van 6 el breed en 60 el hoog op ten einde zijn politieke functionarissen in één aanbidding te verenigen. Toen Gods dienstknechten weigerden het beeld van goud te aanbidden, liet de koning hen in een vuuroven werpen (Daniël 3:1-23). Het getal zes is minder dan het getal zeven, het symbool van volmaaktheid vanuit Gods standpunt bezien. Derhalve wordt met een verdrievoudiging van het getal zes op verregaande onvolmaaktheid geduid. Externe links *Openbaringen hoofdstuk 13 op www.statenvertaling.net *Openbaring 13:18, waarin het getal van het Beest (666) wordt genoemd, viertal Nederlandstalige Bijbelvertalingen *www.skepsis.nl/beest666.html Informatie over de uitleg van 666 Categorie:Nieuwe Testament Categorie:Christendom Categorie:Eschatologie ar:عدد الوحش az:666 (Mifologiya) bg:Числото на звяра ca:Nombre de la bèstia cs:Číslo šelmy da:Dyrets tal de:Sechshundertsechsundsechzig en:Number of the Beast es:Marca de la Bestia fi:Pedon luku fr:Nombre de la Bête id:Bilangan binatang it:Numero della bestia ja:獣の数字 la:Sescenti sexaginta sex nds:666 (Okkultismus) no:Dyrets tall pl:Liczba Bestii pt:Número da Besta ru:Число зверя sk:Číslo šelmy sq:Numri i shtazës tl:Bilang ng Halimaw uk:Число звіра zh:獸名數目